


Плата за предательство

by White_Kou



Category: Lineage 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В общем, все умерли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плата за предательство

Я понял, что глупо попался ещё до того, как за нами закрылась дверь этой лачуги. Просвистевший кинжал с чавкающим звуком вошел в грудь Йена по самую рукоять. Целитель вскрикнул и осел на пол. А потом нас окутала тьма. 

Я едва успел перехватить щит поудобнее и выставить перед собой — о сталь зло лязгнули клинки и отскочили, шипя и вращаясь в воздухе. Сзади раздалось приглушённое заклинание Широй, и струя пламени, вылетевшая из её выставленной пятерни, осветила помещение.

Здесь было тесно. Здесь было слишком тесно для того, чтобы принять бой как подобает.  
В нос ударил запах палёного, и наши противники шарахнулись назад, явно не ожидая такого сопротивления.

Три одала и альгиз. Хотели легкой добычи, сволочи?

— Заперли снаружи, — выдохнул Бран и вжался в стену, держа перед собой лук. С таким же успехом ему в руки можно было дать весло — благородное оружие не было приспособлено для стрельбы в таких условиях. 

Широй опасливо покосилась на стены и полоток. Труха да солома: раз пальнуть как следует — загорится и упадёт на голову.

Хорошо подловили, ничего не скажешь.

Секундное замешательство прошло, и на нас обрушилась новая волна ударов. 

Ближайшего из нападающих я сшиб с ног ударом щита, но добить не успел. Вместо влажного звука раздавливаемой плоти я услышал глухой удар о дерево, а потом в глаза мне полетел песок.  
Я выругался и стал в защитную стойку, тряся головой и ошалело моргая. В нос ударил едкий запах яда, и меня повело в сторону. Закричал Бран, засвистели клинки, мимо моего виска ударил ураганный поток ветра… Когда я протер глаза, Широй распугивала нападающих заклинаниями воздуха, а Ухай едва успевал отбиваться от тёмного одала, глухо бормоча проклятия в попытке ослабить врага. Если бы мы приняли бой на открытой местности, если бы здесь было не так темно, не так тесно, если бы… 

— Смертельный страх! — вскрикнула Широй, но заклинание не подействовало. За спину Ухая скользнула тень, и через секунду орк оказался на полу рядом с лежащим в луже собственной крови Браном.

Мы вжались спинами в стену, стараясь не повторять ошибок нашего заклинателя. Благословляющие чары сползали, стекая, словно талая вода. 

— Может, сложите оружие и прекратите строить из себя героев? — раздался до боли знакомый голос.

На стенах зажглись факелы, осветив помещение.

В трех шагах от меня стоял Эринель — друг, напарник, собрат по клану.  
Догадка вспыхнула, словно скомканная бумажка. Злые взгляды, натянутые улыбки, а потом зов о помощи…

— Ах ты ж тварь лопоухая, — прорычал я.

— Ну зачем так сразу? — криво усмехнулся эльф. — Я же не солгал, назвав тебе местоположение наших врагов. Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть…

В углу зашевелился Йен, стараясь вдохнуть, а потом забулькал кровью и захрипел, скребя ногтями по полу.

Тёмный двинулся, стараясь зайти с боку, но на его пути стала Широй, заслонив целителя раскрытым крылом.

— Ой, да бросьте, — отмахнулся Эринель, поигрывая кинжалом. — Вы же не думаете, что вам удастся выбраться отсюда? Йен едва может дышать, об исцеляющих заклинаниях не может быть и речи. А снаружи за дверью вас ждут два тира с исом, так что…

Шагнуть вперед и выбить ублюдку зубы. А потом затолкать их ему в глотку, чтобы зашёлся кровавым кашлем и заткнулся навеки.

— … возьмешь перо и нарисуешь подробную карту замка, отметив все алтари и артефакты. — Лицо ушастого просто светилось самодовольством.

— За какие ж обещания ты продал своих? — прошептала Широй, не сводя глаз со стоящего напротив тёмного эльфа. Её запястья горели тяжелым, чадящим пламенем, что даже с хорошо атрибученным доспехом причиняло немалую боль. 

— Своих? — Эринель деланно удивился. — «Свои» даже не удосужились за полгода выделить мне маленькую комнатку в огромном, неприлично огромном замке, принадлежащим нашему клану. Не говоря уже о титулах. Полгода верой и правдой служить нашему прекраснейшему, мудрейшему королю, отдавать потом и кровью заработанные адены в казну и до сих пор ходить в жалких баронах… — Он сорвал с пояса баночку и разбил её. Удушливый, забивающий легкие ядовитый газ начал подниматься с пола. 

— Недооценили тебя, значит? — Меч с шипением вышел из ножен. — Спелся с врагом?  
Легкие жгло от яда, а глаза снова начали слезиться. Еще пару минут, и я сдохну от отравления, даже добивать не придется.

— Ты прав, я недооценил тебя, принимая в свой отряд… За что и поплатился. 

Эринель ухмыльнулся и перенес вес тела на левую ногу, готовясь напасть. Их собственный альгиз уже кашлял, зажимая нос платком.

 

Третий, оглушенный моим щитом одал, пришел в себя и, пошатываясь, начал подниматься на ноги. 

— Ну, хватит болтать. Сдавайтесь. У вас все равно нет шансов.

— Верно. — Я тяжело оперся на щит, а потом, напрягшись, поднял его — помирать так с музыкой. — Но у вас их тоже нет. Жги их, девочка.

— Слушаюсь, командир, — в голосе Широй проскользнула злая насмешка.

Хижина утонула в огне. Я услышал надрывный крик темного одала, когда огненный шар прожег его кожаный доспех, почувствовал сладковатый запах палёной плоти. Где-то сбоку выругался чужой альгиз, и Эринеля окружило сияние магического щита. Ничего, это ненадолго. Я занес меч, превозмогая боль, не обращая внимания на пузырящуюся под раскаленным доспехом кожу, и в два шага преодолел разделяющее нас с Эринелем расстояние. Предатель. Неужели он думал, что я соглашусь?

Заорал альгиз — Широй выжгла ему глаза. И преграда между мной и предателем рухнула.   
Я толкнул Эринеля плечом, сбивая на пол, в самую суть ревущего пламени. Эльф взвыл, пытаясь вскочить на ноги, но не успел — мой раскаленный докрасна меч пригвоздил его, словно иголка мерзкую маленькую букашку.

Держи свою награду, подонок.

Я рухнул наземь, не в силах больше терпеть боль в объятом пламенем теле. Кожа прилипла к доспеху, сочилась сукровицей и отрывалась целыми пластами при малейшем движении. 

Это конец, понял я, скаля зубы между лопнувшими губами. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы повернуть голову.

Широй жалась к стене, выставив перед собой руки. Белоснежное крыло почернело, а её губы шевелились, произнося заклинание. Она не пыталась создать магический щит. В её руках разгоралось огненное солнце.

Трое на улице, вспомнил я. Живым не уйдет никто.

Солнце вспыхнуло, и его жар поглотил меня.


End file.
